This invention generally relates to digital image processing and more particularly, to an image processing device and method compatible with a television receiver.
Increased availability of digital cameras has popularized digital photography and digital images. Unlike traditional photographs, users can immediately display these digital images on a suitable display device without the need for expensive and complex chemical processes. Typically, the digital camera captures the digital images on a storage device that uploads images to a computer for display on a computer monitor. To receive the digital images for uploading, the computer may require a special communication interface and corresponding software to communicate with the digital camera. The computer may also require special software to display the digital images on a display device.
Unfortunately, without such specially equipped computers digitally photography can be quite difficult. The digital camera may not communicate properly with a computer lacking the proper communications interface and corresponding software.
Once uploaded, special software capable of processing these digital images may be necessary for the images to be viewed and enjoyed on a computer. The processing may include a variety of proprietary compression and image processing routines unique to the digital image, the digital camera, or both. Consequently, incompatible software or software without these features may render the images difficult for others to view and enjoy. For example, an image may be viewed on a computer at work but may not be viewed at home because a home computer does not have the proper software and processing capabilities. Moreover, for people without a computer or computer skills, digital photography may not even be a viable option to the traditional photography requiring additional chemical processing and corresponding costs.
Accordingly, there is a need to create an apparatus and methods that receive and display digital images in a more convenient manner using a display device such as a television.
In accordance with the present invention, as embodied and broadly described herein, a method for processing digital images and displaying them on a television receiver is provided. Initially, an image processing device receives digital image data from a digital camera or other digital device. Next, the digital image is stored on a storage device associated with the image processing device. This digital image on the storage device is then converted into television signals compatible with a television receiver and supplied to a television for display.
Another aspect of the present invention provides an apparatus for processing digital images. This apparatus includes a first input terminal capable of receiving digital image data, a second input terminal capable of receiving commands from a user, an output terminal capable of supplying digital image data to a television receiver external to the apparatus, a storage device associated with the apparatus capable of storing the digital image data, and a processor capable of executing instructions in response to commands received over the second input terminal that store the received digital image in the storage device and transmit the stored digital image to the television receiver for display thereon.